El retorno
by bree.psique
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que la reina Elsa congeló su reino y conmocionó al mundo. Ahora, parece que todo el mundo la acepta, sin embargo, desde ese momento ha tenido extraños sueños en los que es asesinada. Cuando viaja a París para un congreso internacional, se da cuenta de que tal vez esos sueños no sean sólo una ilusión. Universo Alternativo Moderno/Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

_Ópera Garnier, París, 1896._

Mientras la mayoría de la alta sociedad parisina disfrutaba de una obra de Meyerbeer, en el quinto sótano se desarrollaba un drama fuera de todas proporciones.

Erik estaba fuera de sí. Empezó a hablar de forma controlada y suave, lo que sugería que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso era lo más peligroso.

―Tienes que elegir de una vez, querida: el escorpión o el saltamontes. Si eliges al escorpión, se escucharán las campanas de boda. Pero si eliges el saltamontes, bueno, todos saltaremos, querida, y la misa de muertos emergerá. Recuerda eso para que puedas elegir sabiamente.

Christine Daaé se volvió hacia la chimenea donde se encontraban las dos figuras. Sabía que Raoul y el persa se encontraban en la sala de los espejos, siendo terriblemente torturados por el mismo Erik. Había visto lo que era capaz de hacer, y sabía que su carácter veleidoso no la dejaría convencerlo de sus sentimientos hacia él, no ahora que se hallaba al borde de la locura. Si no tomaba la decisión correcta (es decir, aceptarlo como marido), podría hacer estallar toda la Ópera, y matar a todas las personas que se hallaban ahí. Qué tonta por no haberse confesado a tiempo, y qué tonta por no imaginarlo antes.

Era la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, y el hecho de haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la pared no había ayudado en lo absoluto. Se sentía mareada, sin fuerzas, terriblemente asustada, y, sobretodo, sentía frío. Un frío que iba, desde el fondo de su ser, recorriendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar esa sensación, sensación que no había sentido desde que su padre murió… por su causa. No quería de ninguna forma que le sucediera lo mismo a nadie, ni siquiera a Erik. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero sí estaba segura de no poder soportar ni un momento más su carácter.

―Muy bien, querida―lo oyó decir atrás de ella, ―si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Salta, salta, saltamontes.―Y acercó su huesuda mano hacia la figura que activaría la pólvora y los mataría a todos.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que ella más temía que sucediese.

Se volteó para impedir que activara el interruptor, poniendo como barrera su brazo, y grandísimos carámbanos de hielo cubrieron el piso de la habitación. Erik se tornó lívido, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

―¿Qué… qué es lo que acabas de hacer?―, pregunto sorprendido. Era la primera que lo veía de esa forma. Sorprendido… y espantado. Justo como su padre antes de morir.

―A… al… aléjate, por favor. No quiero hacerte daño. ―Ella empezó a retroceder y a alejarse lentamente tanto de él. Sin embargo, al tocar la chimenea de forma accidental, la congeló, congelando asimismo el fuego que estaba en el hogar, las dos figuras, y los cables que cada una de ellas tenía y que conducían hacia los barriles de pólvora alojados bajo la habitación, y que quedaron inutilizados.

Erik, sin embargo, no escuchaba. Ya no podía hacerlo más.

Era prisionero de todos los miedos de Christine. Encerrado en una gruesa columna de hielo, tan gruesa que ni siquiera podía verse su horroroso rostro.

Christine lo miró por unos segundos, horrorizada. Lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había asesinado. Era un mounstro, un mounstro peor que él, precisamente porque nadie lo adivinaría si no fuera por sus sentimientos. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Tenía que escapar de ese horror. Irse, para siempre, alejarse de todo. No era digna de compasión.

Oyó entonces unos golpes sordos en el suelo de la habitación, justo debajo de la lujosa alfombra persa. Después, disparos. Después de unos segundos, dos figuras salieron de alguna puerta escondida. Eran Raoul y el misterioso persa; sanos y salvos, aunque pálidos por haber estado al borde de la muerte. Ambos, preocupados en demasía por el sino de Christine. Sabían que, si ella pronunciaba la sílaba incorrecta, estarían todos en gran peligro. Habían estado en el lugar donde los inmensos barriles de pólvora se almacenaban, y sabían que el carácter de Erik era impredecible. Pensaban que Christine sufriría la peor parte al estar en las garras de ese mounstro. Así que al salir lo primero que hicieron fue buscarla, para liberarla de una vez por todas.

La escena que vieron, sin embargo, era todo menos lo que esperaban ver. Christine, con un hermosísimo vestido de novia manchado de sangre, pidiéndole perdón a una gran columna de hielo. Cuando se acercaron más a ella, pudieron notar que estaba llorando, paralizada de horror. De forma repentina se volteó hacia ellos, mostrando no sólo una expresión terrorífica, sino una herida profunda en la frente que todavía sangraba profusamente.

―Por favor… aléjense…―, empezó a musitar mientras retrocedía lentamente.

―Christine… otra vez… no puede ser…―, empezó a susurrar Raoul, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

El persa se preguntaba aún lo que había sucedido. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando ambos y empezaba a cuestionarse dónde estaba "el aficionado a las trampillas". Entonces Christine se dirigió hacia una pared de la habitación y la tocó. Pequeños fragmentos de escarcha empezaron a surgir de su mano, que fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en gruesas capas de hielo. La pared empezó a ceder, y de pronto, explotó ante la inmensa presión del hielo. Se formó un gran agujero que daba a la Rue Scribe. Christine lo miró por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, dejando atrás toda su vida.

El persa no salía todavía de su estupor, cuando escuchó que Raoul comenzaba a hablar:

―Y yo siempre creí que lo que hacía era un producto de su imaginación. O de la mía. ―Luego se volvió hacia él, y le dijo: ―Debemos seguirla. Está asustada y no sabemos lo que le pueda pasar… no sólo a ella, sino a todo París.―Dicho esto, ambos salieron del palacio Garnier a través del inmenso agujero que Christine había creado. Y una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió de nuevo la pared, dejándola como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Christine corría, dejando atrás una estela de nieve y hielo. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente estaba nublada; lo único que quería era disolverse en el viento. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Su padre había muerto porque ella había congelado su corazón; y ahora Erik estaría para siempre prisionero en una columna de hielo. A pesar de lo que era, a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no se merecía ese destino tan atroz. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua al pensar que sus poderes ya no existían más? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todos los horribles sucesos que ocurrieron debido a ellos?

Empezaba a iniciar una tormenta de nieve, y vientos polares emergían y hacían remolinos en torno a ella. Christine se encontraba en estado de shock cuando Raoul y el daroga la encontraron. Tratando de no llorar, sin éxito. Raoul trató de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se apartó, horrorizada, de su lado. Lentamente, ella empezó a murmurar. Al principio no le entendían, sin embargo, poco a poco el volumen de su voz fue aumentando, hasta hacer completamente audible su desesperada y hórrida petición:

―Por favor, por favor, mátenme… No quiero vivir más. Sólo así será posible detenerme. Por favor. No puedo hacerlo sola… no tengo el valor…

―Christine―, le dijo Raoul con infinita tristeza―, no debes pensar eso. No te puedes culpar por cosas que no puedes controlar. Vámonos juntos, a un lugar donde el frío no importe, donde podamos estar juntos olvidando el pasado, controlando poco a poco tus poderes. A Suecia, tu lugar de nacimiento. O aún más al norte. Te amo, seas como seas.

Pero Christine lo miró con resolución al fin; con la certeza de una decisión ya tomada.

―Raoul, no es cierto. No me amas en verdad. Sé que algún día encontrarás el amor verdadero, pero no te engañes. Gracias por tu apoyo, sé que siempre lo recordaré. Sin embargo, ya tomé mi decisión. La única forma de controlar, o mejor aún, de eliminar mis poderes es eliminándome. Y si no puedes hacer este acto de suprema caridad, ni por el mundo, ni por mí, afortunadamente hay otra persona presente que puede hacerlo. Vete, por favor, si no quieres verme morir.― Y dicho esto, le entregó al daroga las cintas que formaban el hermoso peinado que lucía su cabello, y una caja de fósforos que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su vestido. Ambos objetos se congelaron. ―Buen daroga, por favor átame, para que todo sea más fácil. Juro que no me resistiré y, si eres rápido mis poderes no te dañarán.

El persa la miraba desconcertado. ―¿Cómo… cómo cree que haría algo semejante, señorita Daaé?

―Hazlo por Erik. Él está muerto ahora y yo… yo sólo quiero reunirme con él más allá de la muerte. No… no sé si lo que siento por él sea amor del más exquisito, del que ni siquiera puedo confesármelo, pero sí siento un gran dolor y una inmensa culpa. No debió pasar. Debí haberle dicho que sí desde un principio. Pobre Erik…―Empezó a sollozar. Y miró al daroga directamente. ―Sea lo que sea, le estarás haciendo un gran favor, no sólo a él, sino a todo el mundo… Oh Dios…―, miró hacia los objetos que le había entregado al daroga―, todo está congelado… ¿acaso no puedo morir para así estar en paz?

―Pero…

―¡Hágalo de cualquier forma!―, ordenó de forma patética Christine.

―Christine…―Raoul susurraba desesperadamente.

―Adiós, Raoul. Gracias por todo. Te quiero.―Christine susurró con dolor. Después se dirigió al daroga. ―¿Y bien?

El daroga simplemente la miró con expresión dubitativa. Raoul aún no se había movido de su lugar.

―¡Hágalo, por el amor de Dios!―, susurró Christine llorando amargamente.―No sería un asesino, sería un héroe, tanto a los ojos de Erik como a los de la sociedad entera. Por favor, haga lo que sea, pero hágalo ya….

El daroga la miró de nuevo, para después posar sus ojos en la pistola que aún portaba en su mano. Todavía le quedaban tres balas. Christine dirigió asimismo su mirada a la mano del daroga. Luego se volvieron a mirar. Esta vez, ella tenía una expresión esperanzada en los ojos.

El daroga apuntó directamente hacia el corazón de la joven y dulce cantante de ópera. Raoul miró aquella escena con angustia. Cuando el disparo ocurrió, Raoul se interpuso entre la cantante y su fatídica liberación.

La bala había destrozado su pecho. Había muerto rápidamente.

Christine sólo atinó a cubrirse la boca con sus manos para reprimir aquellas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Su querido Raoul era otro más de los que había muerto sólo por su culpa. No podía ni quería permanecer ya en este mundo. El daroga también lo comprendió así, ya que volvió a apuntar su arma a su corazón.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos con evidente alivio.

Por fin era libre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_Ópera Garnier, París, 2015._

―Reina Elsa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?―una voz femenina la sacó de su trance.

Era terriblemente vergonzoso: tenía visiones justo frente a sus amables anfitriones, el presidente de Francia, Adam Villeneuve1, y la primera dama, Anabelle2 Beaumont.

Después del invierno eterno que había provocado en su país por un terrible error, provocó otra tormenta posteriormente: la terrible controversia que causó en el mundo ese hecho. Reportajes, crónicas y opiniones, tanto impresas como audiovisuales, relataban no sólo el hecho, sino que se centraban en ella, sus poderes, y lo que debería o no hacer con ellos; inclusive organismos internacionales le sugerían diversos usos que podía darles: desde solucionar la creciente crisis de agua potable del mundo, hasta su uso como arma de destrucción masiva. Esto personalmente la molestaba muchísimo, ya que ninguna de esas personas tenía poderes de hielo como ella. Hubo países, como Weselton, que rompieron relaciones con lo sucedido; sin embargo, otros países se interesaron en ella, mandando nuevos embajadores a su país, dando a entender que planeaban empezar nuevas relaciones con su país para obtener ventajas de sus poderes. Sin embargo, algunos gobiernos, o más específicamente, algunos de sus gobernantes enviaron misivas en las que se le mencionaba específicamente que querían su amistad como persona. Una de ellas era la primera dama de Francia, la cual se enteró de su historia de forma somera por el embajador enviado el día de su coronación. Después de ello se creó una especie de amistad entre las mujeres, ya que compartían gustos similares por la lectura y compartían post en sus respectivas redes sociales acerca de los libros que ambas leían.

Fue por ello que, cuando se enteró que la Convención Internacional para la Promoción de la Paz se haría en París, decidió acudir ella misma y no enviar a su Primer Ministro, ya que podría pasar tiempo con su amiga, puesto que éste sería el último año de mandato de su marido. La decisión también se debía a que tenía que encargarse de un asunto más personal.

Hace varios meses empezó a tener visiones y sueños extraños de otros tiempos, en los que ella congelaba personas por accidente y en los que un terrible ser la tenía presa… o tal vez no. No sabía con exactitud describir los sentimientos que le traían esas visiones… Angustia, tristeza, ansiedad y amor se arremolinaban en su mente justo como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida hasta hace dos años, cuando sacudió completamente al mundo cuando dio a conocer sus poderes de forma accidental. Al principio, pensaba que era un fenómeno psicológico producido por la futura boda de su hermana, la cual también había sido objeto de intensos chismorreos por parte de todos los medios de comunicación (menos mal que no se hallaban en el siglo XIX, donde seguramente la censura de la decisión de su hermana sería lo menos grave que pudiese ocurrirle a alguien de su rango); pero los sueños cada día se volvían más fuertes y más realistas. Sueños en los que ella mataba a su padre, al que quería con locura. Sueños en los que salía una terrible cara, una cara que no podría ser real de tan terriblemente desfigurada que era (aunque jugar durante su tiempo libre Plantas Vs. Zombies en su celular no ayudaba mucho), le declaraba su terrible obsesión amorosa. Y esos ojos… por Dios, esos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad y que la perseguirían por toda la eternidad… Parecía que todo lo que había imaginado hubiese ocurrido en otro mundo, y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, sucedía en París. Exactamente en el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento, y que había sido designado tanto como sede de la ceremonia de inicio de la Convención, como para el gran baile de gala que se tenía planeado para finalizarla.

Y en estos precisos momentos, la voz más hermosa que jamás hubiese escuchado en toda su vida, y que removía una parte oculta de su ser, al mismo tiempo que reconocía como si la hubiese escuchado anteriormente, se posó en su oído izquierdo y, susurrando, le dijo:

"Bienvenida a tu hogar, querida. Estaremos juntos de nuevo y esta vez, para siempre."

Elsa se detuvo, lo que provocó la pregunta de la Primera Dama.

―Es sólo que estoy impresionada por el edificio. Es… magnífico.

Anabelle le sonrió cálidamente.

―Es comprensible. Cuando llegué a estudiar a la Universidad, éste fue el primer edificio que tuve la oportunidad de visitar a fondo, y pude conocer una de las leyendas más interesantes de toda Francia: la del Fantasma de la Ópera.

―¿Qué?―volteó la reina con asombro. Sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación.

―Bueno, quizá no es la más conocida―replicó Anabelle, quien afortunadamente no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de su invitada―, pero sí es una de las más hermosas y románticas de todas las que han surgido en esta maravillosa ciudad. Resulta que uno de los candelabros del escenario de la ópera se cayó durante una función de Fausto, en 1896, y se inició el rumor en el personal de la ópera, sobre todo entre las bailarinas de la misma, que había un fantasma que vivía en los sótanos del edificio. Además, por aquella misma época, una de las cantantes desapareció en circunstancias misteriosas mientras interpretaba el papel de Margarita en Fausto. Así que ellas relacionaron eso con lo sucedido y, en 1910, un escritor llamado Gastón Leroux publicó un libro maravilloso en el que juntaba los sucesos en una historia gótica de amor. Es algo maravilloso, puesto que el autor afirmaba que el fantasma efectivamente había existido, y que había obtenido principalmente la información de unos papeles que le había proporcionado uno de los personajes: el daroga, que había conocido al fantasma y que supuestamente murió después de que Leroux le hubiese visitado.

―¿En serio?―intervino el presidente, su marido―Yo siempre creí que era una invención de Hollywood de un músico patético que no tenía talento que extorsionaba a la gente y se enamoraba de una tontuela… Oh, disculpe, su Majestad, ―dijo avergonzado al ver la expresión anonadada de Elsa―es que he visto algunas películas del tema, pero no sabía que estaba basado en un libro. Por eso me casé con ella―le dijo, mirando a su esposa de forma arrobadora―, porque es lista, amable, y puede soportar a alguien tan bestial como yo.

Dicho esto, el presidente del país del amor abrazó a su esposa, representando en un gesto lo que era su país: la sede mundial del romanticismo. Elsa suspiró. A pesar de que se encontraba satisfecha con su vida en estos momentos, y de que jamás en su vida había pensado en serio en ello, a veces sentía el anhelo de amar y de ser amada por un hombre, especialmente en momentos como aquél, en el que veía parejas felices de estar uno con otro. Pero recordaba esas visiones, y le provocaba terror el hecho de dañar a alguien, sea quien sea. De nuevo pasaron por su mente esos ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que una leve escarcha salía de su cuerpo. El presidente y su esposa dejaron de hacerse arrumacos para atender a la reina.

―Oh, lo sentimos, su Majestad. No quisimos incomodarla. Es solo que… bueno, _l'amour est l'amour._―le dijo el presidente con una sonrisa mezcla de pena y picardía. ―Su Majestad, permítannos presentarla a los demás asistentes, por favor.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron subiendo las icónicas escaleras al escenario principal. Cuando llegaron al mismo, a Elsa le invadieron dos pensamientos:

El primero fue la sensación de volver al hogar. Como si se encontrase en su palacio de Arendelle en lugar de en el extranjero. Y esa sensación la sorprendía sobremanera, porque se relacionaba con sus terribles visiones de la cara y del descontrol de sus poderes que dañaba a todos.

El otro asunto que la sorprendía era que jamás había visto tanta gente reunida en un lugar cerrado. Y tan variada. El día de su coronación fueron varios delegados, embajadores y emisarios de algunos reinos, y se sentía abrumada no solo por la cantidad, sino por la variedad de los representantes de los diversos países que se hallaban ahí por ella; pero esa ocasión no era nada comparado con lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento; y rezó para que no ocurriese lo mismo que aquélla. Saludó a su prima Rapunzel, representando el reino de Corona por sus padres, junto a su novio Eugene (ella la saludó con entusiasmo desmedido; él, en cambio, se le quedó mirando espantado), y conoció a los príncipes Alí y Jasmine al-Rashid, de Arabia Saudita; a los príncipes de Mónaco Enrique y Cindy Perrault (antes actriz de Hollywood), a Blanche Schnee, canciller alemana, y a su esposo Ferdinard; la secretaria de estado de Estados Unidos Rebecca Matoka y a su esposo John Rolfe, quien además venía a la convención para aclarar asuntos de espionaje por parte de su país hacia otros; el presidente italiano Felipe Basile y su despampanante esposa Talía; los embajadores chinos Li Shang y Hua Mulan (al parecer imbuidos del espíritu comunista, pues vestían igual); el presidente hindú Naveen Nagraj y su esposa de origen estadounidense Tiana; la exótica gobernante de los pueblos indígenas de Papua Nueva Guinea, Kida, y su esposo Milo, quienes iban a dar una conferencia de derechos humanos para su pueblo; al igual que el embajador español, Febo Hugo de Nuestra Señora y su esposa Esmeralda. Más adelante arribaron al salón principal el primer ministro griego Heracles Onassis y su esposa Megara, al primer ministro británico, John Rice y su novia y asesora Jane Porter, y a la coordinadora de la convención Merida Dunbroch, y a los príncipes que representaban nada más y nada menos que a las mismísimas Islas del Sur. El doceavo príncipe, apenas un año mayor que el terrible sociópata, y su esposa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque sabía que vendría un representante de las Islas del Sur, no sabría que iba a ser uno de los familiares más cercanos al hombre que alguna vez atentó contra su vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser parecido en ciertos rasgos al sociópata, era evidente que era tan diferente a su hermano como la noche al día. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel tostada y sus ojos zarcos límpidos miraban con adoración a la mujer pelirroja que tenía a su lado, presumiblemente su esposa. Aun así, un terrible nudo se le hizo en el estómago. Sentía como si la quemase por dentro, y esa sensación la puso tan nerviosa, que empezó a despedir un pequeño viento frío.

El presidente y la primera dama se dieron cuenta de ellos la tomaron de los brazos amablemente y, evitando al príncipe Eric de las Islas del Sur (quien miraba a la reina con una mezcla de reconocimiento e incredulidad), se dirigieron a saludar a los demás y a presentarlos a la reina.

Anabelle se encargaba de darle conversación a Elsa:

―Su Majestad, sé que se siente un tanto nerviosa, sobre todo con el asunto de los poderes, pero créame, todos tenemos presentes esas habilidades suyas y estamos ansiosos por conocerla como persona, más allá de los rumores que han corrido de usted.

―¿Cómo qué rumores exactamente?―preguntó Elsa desconcertada. ―Está bien, tengo poderes de hielo y nieve, pero por otro lado soy una persona completamente normal. Lloro, me río, me enojo, me emociono, como, bebo, duermo… en fin, Y a pesar de mis poderes, e incluso a causa de ellos, puedo no solo proteger y velar por mi pueblo, sino que puedo divertirme. ―Inmediatamente, Elsa se arrepintió de haber contestado de esa forma, y más por hacerlo a una persona que se estaba portando tan cálidamente amable con ella. Sin embargo, Anabelle le sonrió y le dijo:

―No se preocupe por ello. Cuando era soltera, y en mis primeros meses de matrimonio, también había muchísimos rumores acerca de mí. El hecho de haber sido actriz antes de casarme con Adam, quien ya ostentaba un cargo público; de hacer protestas claras contra medidas ultraconservadoras y de escribir y leer libros que apoyan temas candentes no ayuda mucho para acallarlos. Sn embargo, trato de no dejar que me afecte, y si lo hace, siempre me encargo con sentido del humor. Así que, si me permite darle un consejo de corazón, desármelos con su mejor sonrisa. Pero no es por sus poderes por lo que hablan de usted.

―¿Ah, no?―preguntó la monarca con interés.

―No. Bueno, cuando hablan de usted siempre sacan ese tema, como curiosidad. Sin embargo, inmediatamente pasan a otras cosas. Cosas humanas, por así decirlo.

Elsa ya se hallaba intrigada por lo que decían de ella: ―Si no es por mis poderes, ¿de qué hablan entonces?

―Bueno, Su Majestad. La gente se pregunta cómo una persona tan bella como usted aún no ha aceptado, y pensado siquiera, un matrimonio con algún príncipe o noble.

Elsa se sonrojó visiblemente al oír ese comentario―Bueno… no soy tan hermosa… Y no me he casado porque no he encontrado aún al hombre ideal… No me gustaría casarme con el primer hombre que vea… sé que es tonto, pero tengo primero que tratar y conocer a la persona para que pueda considerarlo…

―Entiendo lo que dices. Es horrible cuando las personas te juzgan por ser diferente a los demás, y por querer cosas más allá de lo ordinario.

Elsa sonrió. En otras circunstancias, esas palabras podrían incomodarla aun más, sin embargo, Anabelle sonaba sincera y sintió un apoyo sincero por parte de ella.

La primera dama continuó con la charla:

—También se preguntan si eso no fue porque se enamoró al mismo tiempo que su hermana del príncipe de las Islas del Sur...el que las intentó... ya sabe...

Elsa volteó a ver a su interlocutora con asombro y repugnancia: ―¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Están murmurando que me enamoré del príncipe Hans, o peor, que tuve algo que ver con él?!―gritó, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que todos los presentes la estaban observando, en especial el príncipe Eric de las Islas del Sur. Unos momentos después, todos miraron disimuladamente para otros lados, mientras murmuraban de forma incómoda. Eso le dio la respuesta a Elsa. Era completamente cierto que lo pensaban. Y no se pudo sentir más rara de lo que ya se sentía.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente… No había siquiera pensado en hallarle atractivo al hombre que su hermana había elegido en un principio para casarse. Apenas y se había fijado en él, a pesar de que conocía su aspecto bastante bien. Y que en sus ojos esmeraldas había una mirada que…

―Su Majestad―una preciosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos otra vez, mas no era la de la señora Villeneuve, sino de la pelirroja que estaba junto al príncipe Eric de las Islas del Sur―, he escuchado mucho de usted. Soy la princesa Ariel, de las Islas del Sur, ―le dijo, tendiéndole una delicada mano a modo de saludo. Elsa no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante la actitud amable de la mujer, que consideraba sincera. El hecho de que el menor de sus cuñados haya cometido semejante bajeza contra su hermana no era excusa para tratar de forma despectiva a todos los miembros de la familia. Además, se notaba que la princesa se encontraba en estado de gravidez, así que debó dificultársele el camino a la Convención.

―Mucho gusto. Soy Elsa de Arendelle, ―correspondiendo a su gesto con una sonrisa.

―He oído que usted, además de las muchas habilidades que usted claramente posee, que tiene una voz maravillosa, ¿no es así?

―Bueno, la verdad es que no me considero una buena cantante…

―Oh, vamos, ―intervino Anabelle con una sonrisa amplia―, no peque de modesta. Lumière me comentó que usted cantó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, y que, a pesar de algunos incidentes sin importancia y que usted se encontraba con fiebre de heno, cantó maravillosamente.

La monarca de Arendelle solo pudo acertar a sonrojarse. No sabía que, además de unas cuantas personas, supieran de esa cualidad que, junto a sus poderes de hielo, ocultaba cuidadosamente. Sabía que, si cantaba, _alguien _podría descubrirla, y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Sin embargo Ariel, quien no perdía la oportunidad de conocer personas con las que pudiese compartir su inmenso amor por la música, se acercó aún más a ella y, tomándola de los hombros en un inusual gesto de confianza, le suplicó:

―Sé que usted y yo no nos conocemos, y que tiene una mala opinión acerca de los miembros de la Familia Real de las Islas del Sur, pero, como un favor personal, digamos que un pequeño favor para una mujer que espera un bebé. Le pido que cante una pequeña canción. Me encantaría acompañarla pero, por mi estado ―dijo, tocándose el abdomen hinchado―, el sobreprotector de mi marido no me permitiría hacerlo, y he escuchado muy poca música desde que llegamos a París por las ocupaciones que tenemos. Por favor…

Elsa miró fijamente los ojos de su interlocutora, grandísimos y del color del mar. En cierto modo, le recordaba a Anna. Además, tenía razón. No podía juzgar a las personas de acuerdo a la primera impresión y a otros miembros de su familia. Si a ella la juzgaran por cómo se comporta su hermana, pensarían que es una persona abierta y alocada, lo que distaba mucho de la realidad. Así que, después de acallar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era correcto lo que iba a hacer, asintió levemente sonriéndole a la princesa, y empezó a cantar suavemente al principio, pero con sentimiento, una vieja canción de las Islas del Sur que había aprendido hace tiempo…

-O-

En el mismo edificio, Hans Westerguard se encontraba en su refugio secreto, donde podía mostrarse como realmente era. Desde que había atentado contra la reina y la princesa de Arendelle, estaba fichado en prácticamente todo el mundo. Desterrado de su país, y siendo uno de los hombres más buscados por la Interpol, pudo ingresar a Francia únicamente porque se construyó una nueva identidad. Una en la que prácticamente era irreconocible. Su cabello ahora era largo y negro, ostentaba una barba gruesa, pero bien cortada, teñida del mismo color que su cabello; su piel necesitaba de un trabajoso bronceado, que hacía oscurecer su tono de piel en demasía. Incluso se había diluido con ácido las huellas digitales e implantado las de el cadáver de un vagabundo para evitar los controles aeroportuarios. Por supuesto, tenía documentos falsos, que lo acreditaban como Arshiá Farzad Hosseini3; inmigrante iraní.

La suerte estaba de su lado. Cuando apenas llegó a París, no tenía el dinero suficiente para poder planear su venganza contra las hermanas que habían acabado con su vida; sin embargo, pudo conseguir fácilmente empleo como empleado de limpieza en la que fuera alguna vez la Academia Nacional de Música. Poco a poco pudo explorar la totalidad del recinto, que, por alguna causa, le daba la sensación de por fin haber encontrado su hogar. De forma casual pudo encontrar en las profundidades del edificio una estancia completamente amueblada y convenientemente escondida y decidió instalarse ahí. Se preguntó si alguna vez habría estado allí antes, ya que parecía que, más que explorar el inmensísimo edificio, se dedicó a reconocer algunas de sus estructuras, algunas de las cuales se extrañó de ver cambiadas… A veces era para bien, ya que habían restaurado partes que estaban deterioradas desde hace tiempo, pero otras veces le hacían mesarse el cabello ante los trabajos chapuceros que habían hecho con su creación… quería asesinar a todos esos imbéciles…

Así como quería asesinar a las dos personas que arruinaron por completo su vida…

Entre las anacrónicas decoraciones de ese refugio secreto, construido mucho antes que el monumento que se había construido para albergar a la mejor música de todos los tiempos, se encontraban un millar de fotos de la familia real de Arendelle, así como revistas del corazón y periódicos en los que se había enterado de la vida de las terribles hermanas: desde los tratados comerciales y diplomáticos que había logrado firmar con diversos países, así como la ruptura de relaciones con otros. Podría haber ido a uno de esos países, como Weselton, que fue el primero de todos ellos por considerar a la reina como una potencial "arma de destrucción masiva", pero había un pequeño problema con ello: eso era lo que la Interpol había previsto, y por ello tenía reforzadas las fronteras. Además, no se querían meter en problemas asilando a una potencial amenaza para sus propios intereses. Además, era menos probable que lo encontrasen en un país aliado de Arendelle. Sonrió al pensar en la expresión del presidente de Francia y sobre todo, de la dichosa reina, cuando supieran que él se encontraba justo debajo de ellos, escuchando todo lo que decían y viendo todo lo que hacían. Sabía que la reina había aceptado la invitación a la Convención, y que probablemente sería tan estúpida que no traería ningún guardaespaldas con ella. Aunque, claro estaba, el gobierno francés se los proporcionaría sin ningún problema, y la misma reina podría crear todos los guardianes de nieve y hielo que necesitara. Se recordaría a sí mismo que tendría que hacer algo lo suficientemente grave para hacer que el gobierno francés usara sus fuerzas especiales en resolver esos asuntos, pero de tal suerte que jamás averigüen su autoría. Así podría poner en práctica el plan que había estado planeando desde que se enteró del arribo de la maldita reina de las nieves.

Ese día iba a poner en práctica la primera parte de su plan. Sabía, por medio de la portentosa acústica del edificio en los subterráneos, que ella se encontraba por fin en el edificio. Era una dicha saber que ella sin saberlo se encontraba atrapada en la telaraña y que él la consumiría lentamente. Por fin se vengaría de todo el daño que esa mujer le había hecho durante todo este tiempo: la humillación, el fracaso, la indiferencia, el rechazo, el engaño, el irse con otro…todo, absolutamente todo lo pagaría, y con creces, cuando por fin estuviera junto a él…

Estaba ensimismado en esos pensamientos cuando se encontró con que había llegado por casualidad a un área de su refugio subterráneo que por alguna razón aún no había explorado. Su asombro fue enorme no solo porque recordaba ese salón y esos muebles como si los hubiese visto desde siempre, sino que parecía que la reina Elsa también, ya que se hallaba completamente cubierto de hielo. Junto a un taburete que contenía no sabía qué, se encontraba la mayor concentración del mismo, así como en la pared. Hielo sucio, cubierto por el polvo de los siglos, pero aun así hielo. De repente, se fijó en un pequeño daguerrotipo que se encontraba en el suelo, en un rincón cercano a la puerta por la que había entrado y se acercó para recogerla. No pudo evitar asombrarse, olvidando lo que estaba ocurriendo cinco niveles arriba de él.

La fotografía era de Elsa.

Más robusta, con un vestido y peinado diferentes, ojeras pronunciadas que contrastaban terriblemente con la blancura de su piel, y una mirada llena de desesperanza, pero era inconfundible. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso esa chiquilla estúpida había viajado por el tiempo, una familiar o era simplemente una horrorosa coincidencia?

Y de pronto, una voz fantasmal llenó por completo la habitación. Una voz dulcísima y verdadera, llena de algo que no pudo definir, pero que le quemaba por dentro. Al igual que derretía todo el hielo que cubría el lugar. Poco a poco pudo observar que la estancia en la que se encontraba era una salita, decorada con cierta cursilería, y que tenía un pasadizo secreto para acceder aún más profundo; que el taburete contenía las figuritas de un saltamontes y de un escorpión, y que junto al taburete se encontraba algo…

O mejor dicho_, alguien._

Podía paulatinamente distinguir una figura masculina, vestida con un anticuado frac que hacía resaltar su delgadez. La última parte que empezó a ser visible fue su cabeza. Y deseó que jamás se hubiera derretido el hielo. _Esa cara._ Esa espantosa cara. Al parecer, alguien había congelado un cadáver, o el proceso de descomposición había empezado mucho antes. Su amarillenta piel se pegaba a su cráneo y a sus prominentes venas haciéndolo lucir terrible. Y parecía que las ratas se habían comido su nariz, porque en lugar de ella ostentaba un inmenso hoyo que destacaba su estado. La expresión en sus hundidos, pequeños y ambarinos ojos era de estupefacción. Eso solo indicaba que había visto algo asombroso. ¿A Elsa, o su ancestro, quizá? Pero entonces estaría vivo cuando fue congelado… y eso le parecía, extrañamente, completamente lógico.

En un momento de la preciosa canción que entonaba esa dulcísima voz (canción de cuna propia de las Islas del Sur), los ojos del cadáver empezaron a brillar. Esperando que fuese una ilusión, Hans se acercó poco a poco para comprobarlo. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el ser estaba parpadeando, perplejo. Empezó torpemente a mover la cabeza y los miembros de su cuerpo. Y entonces lo vio a él, todavía sosteniendo el daguerrotipo.

Un terrible estremecimiento de horror se apoderó de Hans cuando el cadáver viviente se acercó de forma pausada hacia él y le arrebató el daguerrotipo. De pronto, se detuvo para escuchar atentamente la canción. Volvió a mirar el daguerrotipo, y se dirigió hacia donde Hans había hecho su refugio. Hans decidió seguirlo, todavía aturdido por esa maravilla. El cadáver viviente se detuvo en el umbral. Hans pudo observar cómo sus ojos hundidos se agrandaban hasta hacerse casi visibles, al observar las fotografías y los reportajes de la reina Elsa, seguramente tan asombrado del parecido con la mujer del daguerrotipo como él lo estaba. Observó cómo se aproximaba a las revistas y a los periódicos y leía las noticias que él había leído obsesivamente durante meses. Se detuvo tensamente ante el calendario. Sólo lo escuchó susurrar una palabra:

―Christine.

.

**_Notas de pie. _**

1Villeneuve es el apellido de la mujer que escribió la primera versión de "La Bella y la Bestia", Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Según Wikipedia:

La versión original de Villeneuve es mucho más extensa que la de Beaumont. En casi 400 páginas, Villeneuve explica muchos detalles que Beaumont omite. Principalmente, todo el trasfondo familiar, tanto de Bella como del Príncipe. Bella es la hija del rey de las Islas Felices, y su madre es un hada malvada. El hada pretende matar a Bella, por lo que el rey la oculta, haciéndola pasar por uno de los doce hijos de un rico comerciante. Por su parte, el príncipe perdió a su padre siendo muy joven, y su madre, ocupada en guerras para defender su reino, le puso al cuidado de un hada (la madre de Bella). Una vez que el príncipe es adulto, el hada trata de seducirle, pero al rechazarla éste, lo convierte en Bestia.

Casi la mitad de la historia de Villeneuve se centra en las guerras entre hadas y reyes, y dedica largas páginas a la historia de las familias de Bella y el príncipe. También compone una visión del castillo mucha más oscura y mágica que la tradicional.

Beaumont omitió todo este trasfondo familiar y trágico, desvinculándose del sentido que Villeneuve le quiso dar a su historia: una ácida crítica a la sociedad en que las mujeres que eran obligadas a casarse por conveniencia, siendo algunos de aquellos maridos peores que _su Bestia_. Eliminando todos los personajes secundarios, Beaumont adaptó, o readaptó, la historia, bajo los simples arquetipos del cuento de hadas, siguiendo los mismos esquemas que otras variantes anteriores de la misma.

Esta versión de Beaumont es la que se considera tradicional, y ha sido la más extendida y conocida. Todas las interpretaciones, adaptaciones y versiones posteriores se han basado en la versión de Beaumont, y no en el original de Villeneuve.

Asimismo, los nombres de las otras princesas están basados en las versiones más antiguas de sus historias, o de sucesos reales.

2Anabelle es el nombre que AnonElsa le puso a Bella en "r9kElsa is suffering", uno de mis fanfics favoritos. Sin embargo, también se hizo para hacer más normal el nombre.

3Nombre random… o no. Arshiá significa "trono real"; Farzad "nacido de la gloria" y Hosseini es el apellido de un escritor iraní. Al parecer, Hans es un egocéntrico hasta en esta situación, o tiene un sentido de humor tan retorcido que le encanta la autoironía.

_Nota de la autora._

_Tengo que pedir una grandísima disculpa a las personas (aunque sean pocas) que empezaron a leer este fanfic. Me he dedicado a otros proyectos (Tesis, Frozen Soundtrack, un nuevo fic que subí apenas y otro Jelsa que jamás publicaré por oscuros, pero que necesito sacármelo de la mente) y además, necesitaba plantear lo más sólidamente posible la situación para que fuese creíble y adecuada a los hechos posteriores. Espero que esta entrega compense un poco el abandono. _

_Por supuesto que continuaré la historia, teniendo muchas o pocas reviews. _

_Preguntas, sugerencias, reclamos y demás pueden ponerlos en la sección de reviews. Me ayudaría mucho a progresar y continuar con la historia. _


End file.
